Within the Darkness
by KagomeChan918
Summary: Darkness surrounds her constantly...someone in the shadows stalks her...she knows that he is there somewhere...there is something he wants...she can feel it in her blood...so many things...so little time. YYHIY


Author's Note: I'm working on my other story, i'm working on it very hard and people seem to appreciate all the work I put into it! Thanks everyone! Anyway, I had the idea to start another fanfic because I had like...No time on my hands! What joy! This is a YYH/IY crossover, if u havent realized this by now...Most of my fics are. This takes place in Tokyo, Japan...Modern time. There will be some added characters, but not right away...They'll slowly come in because i dont want to overwhelm your brain. Got it? Okay then. Read!

Disclaimer: Kagami doesnt own-

Me: YES I DO

Disclaimer: Again...Kagami doesnt own-

Me: YES I DO!!!

Disclaimer: sighs Kagami doesnt own-

Me: blows off his head with a machine gun I win

Disclaimer: falls to the side

Me: Read the stupid fic, will ya? I have to do something about a murder....

also note that the first chapter will be pretty confusing, but the story will take form as it progresses, so plz dont flame me, i dont take kindly to flamers!

A Person's POV

You know that feeling that there is someone out there...watching you? That feeling follows me around...all the time...I can't shake the feeling that someone is trying to get something from me...But...I dont know what they want...When I walk through the alleyways...I feel someone is there...watching me...listening to my every breath...Maybe this person is trying to tell me something? No...if they wanted to say something...It would already be said...Then...What is this feeling? Why can i feel this person's heartbeat time with mine? And why can I hear them...Calling me in the wind? Why do they call me...? What have I done...?

Normal POV

The lights flickered on and off as people danced to the music on the dancefloor, their bodies moving in time to the music. The music blared from the speakers and blasted at the dancing crowd as everyone seemed to forget the smell of the beer mixed in with the cigerette smoke that clung to the already damp air. A group of people was huddled in the corner of the crowded bar, the smoke and beer seemed to radiate off their bodies and breath. A girl walked by the group, trying to avoid eye contact as she did. Her long black hair fell just past her shoulders, her warm brown eyes looking at the floor as she slunked by the drunk group.

'I have to get out of here...I cant believe I let Hojo take me here for a date...I'm just going to go home before someone starts shooting everyone else...' The girl was just about to leave the bar, when someone grabbed her arm roughly.

"Where ya going, Kagome?" A boy about the age of 16 or so asked, his face dangerously close to hers.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of his nasty breathe that smelled like beer and cigerettes. "Leave me alone Hojo..." She said icily, trying to rip her arm away.

"No because your my date and your not leaving until I give you permission to leave!" Hojo said, almost dragging her away from the doorway.

"HOJO STOP!" Kagome screamed over the music, as she kept trying to get to the door. 'So....close....' She thought to herself as hojo pulled harder on her.

"No i'm not going to stop!" Hojo said with poisin in his voice, as he glared fiercely at Kagome.

"HELP!" Kagome screamed louder, trying to get away.

"Let her go..." A person said, walking into the smelly bar. His face was hidden in the shadows, but she could clearly see golden orbs glisten through the shadowed face. Silver hair fell from his head and dog ears twiched on top of his head. He wore all baggy black clothes, and his voice seemed...almost familliar...

"Why should I?!" Hoko said with his drunken accent.

"Because if you don't release the chosen one...I will personally see to your demise..." The man said, raising his palm up to the ceiling.

'Chosen one...?' Kagome thought to herself, as she stopped struggling.

"......" Hojo would not release Kagome.

The man growled lowly and the room seemed to be spinning faster and faster in Kagome's mind. A wide variety of colors went wizzing by and she had no idea where she was or what was going on. "You leave me no choice..." The man said lowly as he slowly moved his hand down.

Kagome's vision started blurring and she couldnt hear anything as the room kept spinning. She heard approaching footsteps...then everything went black.

Someone's POV

I stood there for what seemed like days...waiting...waiting for her to wake up...Seconds turned into minutes...and minutes melted into hours...I just stood there by her side, in the shadows...The Lord Koenma ordered me to stay by her side...And here I was, standing by her side! She looks...so much like Priestess Kikyo...But Kikyo perished in battle quite awhile ago...Or so my eyes betrayed me for the first time in my life...This girl...Kagome I believe she was called...She seems so fragile...How can she harness this power? This power that even Kikyo could not control? It seems stupid to me! But no one gives a flippin care what I think! Feh! Whatever...we'll see what this girl can do when things get desperate! We'll see if she can tap into the real power of Kikyo...her incarnation.

Regular POV

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room, her eyes scanning the shadows for anyone. "Where am I?!" Kagome asked, looking for anything that looked somewhat familliar to her own room or house...It was all decorated in blue and silver...That was all that her eyes could see.

"I see you woke up..." A voice said from the shadows, a pair of golden eyes focusing on her own chocolate brown ones.

"Who are you? Where am I?!" Kagome demanded, her eyes filling with fear as she focused on his eyes.

"Your at the KAI. This is an association of trained assassins that kill only for vengence and revenge...Not for money or bounty." The man said, still not moving from the shadows.

"The KAI? What does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked, pulling the covers up further.

"You are a very powerful spiritual leader...A priestess has hosed her spirit in your body when she died...A very powerful priestess that in the end was killed...because someone she loved killed her..."

"I'm sorry to hear that...But who killed her, and why?" Kagome asked, sitting up straight.

A small snicker was heard from the shadows. Hard footsteps were heard comming from the corner as the man dressed in all black once again stepped into her vision. Once again, she could not see his face. He looked up, only to see that he had a scar down his left eye and his eyes were pure gold.

"You wish to know who killed Kikyo?" He asked, smirking as his hands gripped something on his belt.

"Yeah...I...do..." Kagome hesitated.

The man smirked and threw two daggers at her, making small cuts on her cheeks.

"I did, little Kagome. The name's Inuyasha...And you better not get on my bad side!!!!" He said, stomping out of the room.

Author's Note: Okay i know this is pretty confusing but whatever like i said it will get clearer as the story goes, promise! Well I'll work on Chapter 2 later...I gotta go to bed!

Kagami is out!


End file.
